You’reSafeWithMe
by J3C
Summary: Summary: Jared Padalecki was born with Anxiety, Osteoporosis and Immunodeficiency; a combination that has made him extremely reluctant to go to the doctor over the years. But when he meets Dr. Jensen Ackles, his life takes a 180. How will Jensen deal with the distraught teenager that regularly comes into his ER and how will Jared deal with some confusing feelings?
1. Chapter1

Category: J2 AU

Summary: Jared Padalecki was born with Anxiety, Osteoporosis and Immunodeficiency; a combination that has made him extremely reluctant to go to the doctor over the years. But when he meets Dr. Jensen Ackles, his life takes a 180. How will Jensen deal with the distraught teenager that regularly comes into his ER and how will Jared deal with some confusing feelings?

Warnings: Anxiety and Lack of medical knowledge, sorry.

A/N: Sorry about the titles, it wouldn't let me use any spaces. Enjoy the story!

On a bright Thursday morning, Jensen Ackles was stuck doing a blood drive at one of the local schools in Austan. He actually didn't mind taking blood, he just didn't want to do it all day. It got boring doing the same thing over and over again, but he still led a 16 year old from his small section of the gym, that was surrounded by bright blue curtains for privacy, and brought another student in.

This student seemed to be a little shaken up as he handed Jensen is form. He shook hands with the kid and introduced himself, telling the student to call him Jensen. He skimmed over the form quickly taking note of the kids name and age. Jared Padalecki, age 17. Jensen reached up and shut the curtain as Jared entered the enclosed space. "Have a seat", he said cheerfully.

Jensen could tell by the way Jared looked around the room that this wasn't going to be the standard "stick a needle in their arm and show them the door". He kept his body language relaxed and steady in hopes that that would make the kid feel better.

Jensen gathered the supplies and sat down on his stool. He rolled over to the chair and noticed Jared sitting tensely on the edge of it. "Go ahead and sit back for me", Jensen said. Jared did as he was told and Jensen gently grabbed his arm and layed it on the armrest of the chair that was a more of a deep ocean blue compared to the sky blue curtains.

Jensen put everything together as Jared brushed his long brown locks from his face repeatedly. Jensen tied the strip of bright orange rubber tightly over Jared's muscular biceps. He was very careful not to pinch Jared's skin when he pulled the band tight. He handed Jared a bright red foam ball that looked strikingly similar to the red clown noses that Walgreens sold. Jensen informed Jared of this and he was slightly caught off guard when Jared let out a throaty laugh.

"My sister loves those things", Jared grinned. "I always pretend I'm annoyed but it's honestly pretty adorable".

Jensen grinned back at him,"Awww, what a softie", Jensen teased

Jared laughed and said,"Hey, at least I'm not a pain in the ass older brother."

"You got me there. You ready?" Jared tensed immediately. Maybe Jensen should've just stuck the needle in his arm, but on second throught that seemed to cruel. "Hey", he said. "It's okay. You don't have to watch."

Jared smiled shyly,"I'd rather watch. I don't understand how people think it hurts less when your not watching."

Jensen smirked. The same exact thing had crossed his mind more than once. "Tell me about it. You'd think it hurt more if you weren't expecting it because you'd be surprised."

"Exactly!" Jared threw his arm in the air. "Finally someone who understands", he joked.

Jensen thought maybe he was getting the kid to calm down for sure this time, but as soon as the conversation broke Jared tensed again. Jensen held up the needle to show it to Jared. Then he wiped the crook of his elbow with an antiseptic wipe.

Jared's eyes were locked on the needle. "Relax for me", Jensen soothed. Jensen could see Jared try to relax the muscles in his arm without much success. He spared Jared the embarrassment of letting him now that he knew he was so freaked out. Instead, he just sliped the needle in carefully only getting a small wince from Jared.

As the blood flowed into the bag, Jared watched it intensely. Jensen looked at the blood bag and then at Jared and said,"It's not as much as it seems. Plus, you get a cookie when you leave!" Now Jared was laughing again and that made Jensen smile.

J3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3C

About 2 days later Jensen's working the night shift at the Ackles Memorial Hospital ER. The hospital was named after the founders, Jensen's great, great grandparents, passed away.

Jensen was getting his next patient's chart when he recognized the name. Jared Padalecki, age 17. He easily spotted the kid, but his smile fell when he saw him. He was wincing and squirming in his seat. He has his head in his hands and his mom looked very concerned.

When Jensen moved closer he realized Jared was holding his left foot just of the ground. As he approached he gave Jared's mom a small smile and squatted down in front of Jared. He put his hand on Jared's knee and said,"Hey, kid." Jared looked up, surprised and in pain but smiling anyway. Jensen returned the smile saying,"Let's get you up." Jared groaned and ran a through his hair.

Jensen moved to Jared's left side to provide support where Jared's body couldn't. He wrapped his arm around Jared's back and helped to stand him up. Jared wobbled a bit when he stood up, so Jensen tightened his grip.

Jensen lead Jared to the nearest open bed. It was a slow process because Jared would only put a touch of weight on his foot.

When they reached the side of the bed Jared didn't move and just looked around the room awkwardly. Jensen noticed immediately. He was careful to make sure he was always aware of what Jared was doing because he seemed to be even more skittish then the last time they saw each other.

"Here", Jensen said. "I got your leg, just put your right one on the bed." Jensen slipped his hand under Jared's knee, against what he guessed were the pants Jared wore to bed, and lifted it up. Jared stumbled backwards and Jensen wrapped his other arm around his back successfully steadying him. "Easy. I gotcha", Jensen said gently.

Jared looked at him with an annoyed look. Which Jensen didn't take personally because he would be agitated to if his foot hurt so bad he couldn't walk on it. "How am I supposed to do that if my other foot is off the ground?"

"Jared, I gotcha. I'm not gonna drop you. Just lift up your leg and I'll do the rest of the work", Jensen said calmly. Jared looked nervous so Jensen said soothingly,"It's okay, kid." Then Jared proceeded to put his right leg on the bed. With the support of his right arm and Jensen's strength he was laying down in no time.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Jared sighed and closed his eyes, obviously exhausted. Jensen checked his watch. It read 1:34am. Jensen felt bad for the kid, but that only made him want to help Jared more.

"Okay", Jensen said covering Jared with one of the gray, wool hospital blankets. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I play for a select soccer team and I had a game late in the afternoon, yesterday I guess." Jared chuckled nervously and kept talking,"I tripped over the ball and landed on my foot weird, but I was able to walk it off so I didn't think much of it."

He stopped there and Jensen pushed him to give the rest of the details by asking,"So how'd you end up like this?"

Jared sighed. His voice was a bit shaky as he continued,"I just woke up about forty-five minutes ago and it hurt really bad", Jared paused and looked over at his mom. "So, my mom brought me here."

"Okay. Let me see what I can do. I'm just gonna take a look at your foot, alright?"

Jared anticipated pain and he made eye contact with Jensen with a wide eyed puppy dog face on. Jensen but his hand on Jared's calf rubbing his thumb softly over the bone as he lifted the blanket off Jared's foot.

Jensen slipped of the Adidas slides Jared was wearing and then very carefully, barely touching Jared, he took of his sock. His foot wasn't bruised but it was pretty swollen. Jensen gently rested one of his hands against the sole of Jared's foot and roatated it with the his other hand. Before Jensen could react, he quickly snapped his foot back away from Jensen's hand in pain.

"Okay, okay. I won't do that again."

Jensen's words were directed at Jared and his mom this time,"I'm not sure if it's broken or not because I don't want to hurt him anymore then he already is. I'm thinking we get some X-rays if that's okay with you." Jared's breath hitched very slightly, just enough for Jensen to hear, and he could tell Jared was trying to control his breathing.

Jared's mom glanced at Jared and then looked back to Jensen saying,"Sure, yeah. That's fine with me."

"Alright, I'll order an X-ray and get someone to take him down for it."

Jared's mom looked very stressed as she said,"Okay. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Of course."

Jensen held the door for her as they stepped in to the hallway and she muttered her thanks.

As soon as the door shut Jared's mom said,"Jared has a lot of anxiety, particularly when it comes to the doctor." Jensen never broke eye contact with her and nodded every once and awhile to show he was listening. "I'm not sure what it is about doctors that he hates, but I think it's because every doctor he's been to didn't really understand him. It doesn't help that he has Immunodeficiency and Osteoporosis." Jensen raised his eyebrows. That was a pretty rough combination. Jared's mom didn't seem to notice,"They were just impatient with him and they never put him at ease. Basically what I'm trying to say is just be nice to him, please."

"Mrs. Padalecki", Jensen started. "It's quite common for patients to be nervous about going to the doctor, especially teenagers, but I have noticed Jared is much more skittish than most people. I promise I'll take good care of him. I wouldn't even think of doing anything less."

Then, Jared's mom started crying, so Jensen pulled her into a hug. It pained him to see this kind of stuff happen to good people. It was unbelievably obvious how much she cared about Jared. Sometimes people just need to let go of all that emotion in order to deal with it. "Thank you so much", Jared's mom murmured into Jensen's shoulder just before she pulled away from his embrace.

"Let me get you a cup of coffee", Jensen said. The look of pure relief and gratefulness on Mrs. Padalecki's face made Jensen's heart melt and he quickly left to get the coffee and order Jared's X-ray.

J3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3C

When Jared came back from his X-ray, Jensen looked over it carefully and came to a decision. He had an idea of what happened, but to make sure, Jensen examined Jared's Talus because Talus injuries are easily missed. Then he went on to explain the injury to Jared and his mom, using terms that made sense to the common man.

"So", He began, making eye contact with Jared throughout the whole conversation. "Turns out it's your ankle not your foot. I'm guessing what happened is you got an unstable ankle sprain playing soccer, which is why you were able to walk off the field because it was just a sprain. And then, while you were sleeping you were moving around or you hit it on something, and just like that," Jensen snapped his fingers. "It fractured. It doesn't take much for an unstable sprain to turn into a fracture."

Jensen was about to explain how he was going to fix Jared's ankle when his mom interrupted sounding slightly distressed. "Wait, what do you mean your guessing?"

"Not about the fracture ma'am, about the unstable sprain. I have no way of knowing for sure that it started with a sprain if I wasn't there to examine it when it happened, but I'm 99.9% sure it started as a sprain."

She nodded and she looked reassured so Jensen turned back to Jared. "Luckily", he said, putting a hand on Jared's knee because he looked very nervous all of a sudden. "The bone isn't displaced so you won't need surgery and I won't have to set it. Plus, your growth plate isn't affected. You are going to have to wear a plaster cast for 4-6 weeks, which I can put on for you right now if your mom signs the papers."

Jared's mom just nodded in agreement and sent a worried glance Jared's way. Jared smiled reassuringly at his mom, so Jensen led Mrs. Padalecki to the front desk where the receptionist, and his best friend, Danneel, helped her with the papers.

J3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3C

The next time Jensen saw Jared was a month later, smack dab in the middle of January. Jensen was working the day shift as Jared was brought in on a gurney quickly. He was breathing heavily and shivering violently.

Jensen recognized him immediately and dropped what he was doing to meet Jared in Bay 3 of the ER.

As Jensen entered Bay 3, his eyes landed on Mrs. Padalecki. Her eyes went wide and then she sighed in relief,"Thank god it's you!"

Jensen gave her a small smile and passed by her to towards Jared. He was covered in a heavy blanket, but still shivering like it was negative one hundred degrees. Jensen layed his hand on Jared's stomach, causing him to flinch. Jensen glanced at Jared and then at Mrs. Padalecki who quickly answered his question. "He was outside without a jacket on."

Jensen sighed, meeting Jared's eyes with concern. Jared apparently hadn't noticed it was Jensen until now,"J-J-Jensen?"

Jensen smiled soothingly, his hand still on Jared's stomach,"Hey, kid." As Jensen slid his hand off Jared's stomach, he reached into a cabinet on the side of the room and pulled out a thermometer. He brought it over to Jared and instructed him to open his mouth. Jensen slid the tip under Jared's tongue and waited for it to beep.

It seemed to take forever, but when the thermometer did finally beep, Jared whined and Jensen started rubbing small circles on Jared's collarbone with his thumb. Jensen read the results out loud,"94.2."

Mrs. Padalecki's eyes snapped open even wider,"Oh my god!" Jared turned his head weakly at the sound of his moms distress, but Jensen beat him to comforting her.

"It's okay, Mrs. Padalecki. We're going to do everything we can to get his temperature up", Jensen said as he walked to the phone on the wall of the bright white room. Jensen picked up the phone and dialed the front desk,"I've got a patient with hypothermia here. I need anything and everything we have to warm him up." Jensen didn't wait for a response and hung up the phone.

Then, Jensen focused his attention on doing anything he could while he waited for the staff to bring him supplies. "Okay, Jared", he started, knowing Jared wouldn't like what would come next. "We need to get your clothes off. They're not helping you when they're this cold."

Jared's eyes went wide and his breathing picked up,"N-No."

Jensen genuinely felt bad for him,"It's okay, kid. I promise it won't be as bad as you think. We really need to get your temperature up." Jared sunk back against the bed and looked down before nodding his head shyly. Jensen looked over at Mrs. Padalecki and she got up to leave the room before Jensen could even say anything.

"Alright", Jensen said softly. "Can you sit up for me?" When Jared didn't say anything or sit up, Jensen was about to tell him again how important it was that he got his temperature up, but before he could start talking, Jared spoke up. He fidgeted with the blanket and didn't meet Jensen's eye,"I-I d-don't t-think I c-can."

Jensen's heart ached for him. What was it about his kid that made him feel like this. Jensen nodded in response to Jared and slipped his arm around his back. He slowly raised him off the bed and said,"Can you stay sitting up?" Jared nodded, still refusing to meet Jensen's eyes. "Hey", Jensen said softly. "Look at me, Jare." Jensen wasn't sure if he looked up so quickly because he had asked him to or if he was surprised about the nickname Jensen had made up. Jensen figured it was the latter. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm a doctor, it's okay",he said as he slid his hands up Jared's back, simultaneously taking his shirt off.

Jensen really hoped he didn't come of as perverted, he was just trying to help Jared. Luckily, it was confirmed that Jared didn't think he was perverted when he leaned into the warmth of Jensen's hands.

Jensen wasn't going to lie, Jared was ripped. It was surprising for someone with multiple immune disorders.

Jared watched him as he went into the closet, digging around for another blanket and then set it on the table next to the bed. Wordlessly, Jensen took the blanket that was already on the bed and wrapped it around Jared's shoulders tightly.

Jared's eyes were locked on Jensen as he undid his right shoe and pulled off his right sock because Jared still had a cast on his left foot. As soon as he set Jared's shoe on the ground and looked back up at him, Jared tensed like the world was ending. Jensen put his hand on Jared's ankle,"Jared, Jared. You're gonna be fine. Just relax for me."

Jensen tried to ignore Jared's violent shivering, and now trembling, as he undid Jared's belt. He unbottend and unzipped his pants before telling Jared to lift his hips. He slid Jared's pants of easily and then covered his legs with the other blanket.

Jensen reaches under the blanket to the waistband of Jared's boxers. "I'm not gonna look, I promise. That's what the blanket's for. Lift up your hips again for me." Jared squeezed his eyes shut and did as Jensen had asked him too.

Jensen wished to god there was another way. Stuff like this always made patients feel so vulnerable and most of the time unsafe. There was no doubt that that was how Jared was feeling.

Just as Jensen was tucking the blankets in around Jared and helping him lay back down, there was a knock at the door. Jensen stayed by Jared's side when the staff started bringing in more blankets, heat pads and warm fluids.

Jensen thanked the staff and turned on the heat pads, sliding them under the pile of blankets that were now on top of Jared. By the time Jensen was starting the fluids, Mrs. Padalecki was back in the room.

Jensen sat down on his stool and said,"I'll keep you here until your temperature starts to go up. When it does we'll transfer for you to a room in the pediatrics ward where you can stay for the night."

When Jensen saw that Jared was still trembling, he layed his hand on Jared's stomach and said,"You're gonna be fine, kid. Just try to get some rest. I have to take some other patients, but just ask Danneel at the front desk for me if you need anything." Jensen gave one last small smile to Jared and his mom before exiting the room quietly.

Jensen was reluctant to leave Jared, but he figured his mom could handle Jared's anxiety.

Jensen was wrong.

All but two minutes later he was called back to Jared's room. Mrs. Padalecki had already been escorted out of the room. Jared was sitting up straight, barely staying up, and breathing like there was a pile of bricks on chest. He was frantically looking around the room and he had a death grip on the railings of the hospital bed.

Jensen immediately started to asses his condition. He calmed down a little when he realized Jared's lips weren't blue and his face wasn't pale.

"Jared", Jensen started.

"I-I... can't... b-breath!", Jared said, taking shallow breaths between each word. Jensen's own heart sped up when he saw the tears in Jared's eyes.

Jensen moved to wrap his hands around Jared's biceps. He could feel the strain of Jared's muscles under his palms. "Hey, look at me Jared." When Jared did look at him, his lips were parted and he was shaking immensely, but all Jensen saw was the look of pure panic in his eyes. "Close your mouth", Jensen said gently. "Breath through your nose. Good. Now slow your breathing."

"N-n-no I c-can't breath."

"Yes you can, kid. Look", Jensen said guiding Jared's head to face the monitor next to the bed. "Your oxygen level is ninety-nine percent. That's good, that's normal." Jared looked back at Jensen, slumped and still gasping for breath. This time though, Jensen could tell he was trying to calm down.

Jensen had another idea. He pressed his hand gently on Jared's stomach. He felt the muscles twitch under his touch. "Easy, you're fine. You're breathing mostly from your upper chest", Jensen kept his voice calm and steady. "When you breathe I need you to make my hand move. Slow, deep breaths."

After about eight deep breaths, Jared was making eye contact with him when, all of a sudden, he practically collapsed onto Jensen. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jensen, and Jensen did the same back. He rubbed his hand up and down Jared's long torso. Jared wasn't crying, but his breath was still shaky when he exhaled. Jensen just let Jared hang on him.

He noticed for the first time that the pile of blankets had slipped off Jared's torso and was barely wrapped around his waist. Jensen reached back and pulled the blankets tight around his waist. He wasn't surprised when Jared flinched. "It's okay, Jare. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just try to relax. Do you want to lay back down?"

Jared whined. He actually whined and grabbed onto Jensen's shirt, "P-please don't go."

"Okay, okay. I won't go, but you need to lay back down. Your body needs to rest." Jensen didn't wait for an answer and detached Jared from his army green button up.

By the time he had lowered him to the bed, Jared had grabbed onto the sleeve of Jensen's shirt. "I gotta go hand off a couple of patients to my coworkers if you want me to stay."

"N-no, please d-don't go", Jared was practically begging now. He lowered his voice to a whisper and said,"I'm scared, Jensen."

Jensen's shoulders slumped and his facial expressions grew even more concerned. "I promise I'll be right back. I wouldn't leave you for a second if I thought there was a chance something bad was going to happen. You're gonna be fine, sweetheart. Just don't go outside without a jacket on, again."

Jared smiled slightly and finally let up on his grip of Jensen's sleeve.

TBC

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter2

haimavati- In regards to your comment: Thank you so much! Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and I have to say I personally love J2 doctor/patient AU's too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jared and Jensen and none of this actually happened.

A/N: Please go to Chapter 1 for summary and warnings. Also, language warning for this chapter. Thank you, enjoy the story!

A/N 2: If you'd like to see what I imagine Jensen's house to look like, there is a link on my profile page to it. I understand many people don't want to go all the way to my profile page for it, but I encourage you to do so. P.S.- We're pretending it's in Texas and that there aren't any other buildings nearby ;).

Jensen ended up falling asleep in a leather chair next to Jared and by the next day, Jared was on his way home.

A week after that on a Saturday, Jensen actually had a day off. He spent thirty minutes in the morning, with a smile on his face, counting how many days it had been since he last had off on a day that wasn't a holiday. 233 days exactly.

He had plans to invite over some friends and have a movie marathon, but first he needed some coffee. He didn't really go for coffee often because his house was fairly secluded.

First things first, Jensen threw on a pair of light jeans and a grey v-neck long sleeve shirt. He jogged done the stairs and grabbed his phone and his jacket off his marble kitchen counter, where he had left it earlier. He took a minute to enjoy the nature outside his house through the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded his living room and kitchen.

Then, he strolled to the front door, slipped on his shoes and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. His feet crunched on the gravel as he walked towards the 2019 black Tacoma he had recently bought.

Sure, Jensen was well off, but he had worked for it.

Hopping in the car, Jensen placed his sunglasses on. Despite the winter weather, he lived in Texas, so it was still bright outside and the sun was still rising.

Jensen's truck purred as he turned the key in the the lock and pulled out of the long ass driveway attached to his house.

Arriving at Brewcity Coffee House fifteen minutes later, Jensen glided his truck into a parking space and went to order his coffee. Walking up to the wood counter, he balled his hands into fists and set them on the counter. He ordered a large cup of black coffee and when the cashier handed it to him, he moved to the left towards the seating area.

Even though the sun was barely up, the noise in the coffee house was hard to ignore. That reminded Jensen that he had some work to do even though he was off and then he realized he had left his laptop in his car. He had brought it with him intending to update some patient files and do some research. He was so busy worrying about his computer, he didn't even notice Jared watching him from across the room.

However, when Jensen returned to the coffee house five minutes later, he did notice Jared. He was about to go sit next to him when he saw Mrs. Padalecki sitting next to Jared. He decided on smiling, waving and politely sitting down at his original spot, but before he could make it all the way to the chair, Mrs. Padalecki was waving him over.

Jensen pulled a chair over and exchanged goodmornings with the Padalecki's. Easily, Jensen started a conversation,"So, Jared, how is school going?"

"Pretty good actually. I've got a lot of homework heavy AP classes, but other than that it's not too bad." Jensen wasn't used to Jared being so calm. He was actually caught off guard by it.

"So you're the nerdy kid at school", Jensen winked at him.

"Yeah, whatever, Jensen. You're the doctor", Jared said smiling.

Jensen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Oh, okay. I see how it is", he said with no real bite to his words.

"How old are you anyway? You don't look old enough to be a doctor."

Jensen chuckled softly,"Thanks, Jared. Truth is though, I'm not as old as most doctors." Jensen never brought up this topic. He always let other people do it, because it felt like bragging any other way, but the Padalecki's looked confused. "If you must know", Jensen said teasingly, sitting up straight again and uncrossing his arms. "I actually graduated high school when I was fifteen and college when I was twenty."

When Jensen noticed Jared and his mom staring, he said,"I know it seems unrealistic, but both my parents were doctors, so I grew up wanting to be a doctor and hearing about all kinds of medical stuff. Back to your question though", Jensen said pointing at Jared. "I just finished my internship, which is seven years, so I'm twenty-seven."

Mrs. Padalecki was nodding her head, impressed by Jensen, but on the other hand, Jared was saying,"And you called me a nerd." Then, everyone at the table burst out laughing.

They were knocked out of their conversation when a guy, who looked to be Jared's age with short and spiking blond hair, walked over and said to Jared,"Hey, man. When are you starting your shift?"

"Good morning to you too, Chad", Jared rolled his eyes. "I'm drinking my coffee. I'll be there in a few."

"Whatever, nerd", Chad said, glancing at Jensen with curiosity as he walked away. Jensen didn't notice though, he was to busy laughing.

Jared ignorned his laughing and said,"There is no way you don't have friends like that."

Jensen was still laughing and he barely got the words out,"Oh, trust me, I do."

Their conversation continued about ten more minutes before Jared had to leave for his shift. When he left, Mrs. Padalecki said she had some grocery shopping to do, so Jensen settled on putting his feet up on the chair across the table and working on his patient files.

He was focused, but not focused enough to not notice Jared glancing at him when ever there was a lull in the steam of customers. Jensen wondered if Jared knew he was looking at him whenever there was a long line at the counter.

A few hours later, when Jared's shift was over, he hobbled over to the table where Jensen was still sitting with his crutches. He sat down, drawing Jensen's attention away from his laptop. When Jared didn't say anything, Jensen said,"Um, hi? What's up?"

Jared looked reluctant,"Can I talk to you about something?"

Jensen's mood quickly changed from confused to concerned. He sat up in his chair and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I just- look you're smart, right?"

"I guess you could say that", Jensen wasn't sure where this was going.

"I have this big project for AP Biology and you graduated from high school when you were fifteen and you're a doctor so science is kind of your thing. I mean you don't have to but I was just thinking you could help me-"

Jensen cut him off,"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, man. I'd be happy to help. We just gotta figure out when."

Jared nodded his head,"One more thing. You wouldn't happen to have some physical therapy training, would you?"

This time Jensen already knew where Jared was going,"Yeah, I do."

"I'm getting my cast off tomorrow and my coach wants me to get a physical therapist so I can get back on the field ASAP. We looked for someone but you know how I am with doctors-"

Jensen cut him off again,"I get it, Jared. You know me so your more comfortable with me, right?"

Jared picked at his nails,"Ummm, yeah." Then, Jared looked at his watch. "Oh, shit. I have to get to my grandparents house."

Jared started to stand up and Jensen said,"Wait, Jared." He stopped and grabbed a pen and a napkin. He scribbled down a few things and handed it to Jared. "Here's my number and my address. Let me know when you want to come by."

Jared smiled a great big smile, one that showed off his dimples. "Thanks! See you soon I guess", Jared said and then he was gone.

Sure enough, Jared was texting Jensen all but a minute after leaving. Jensen smiled to himself because he was most likely still in the parking lot waiting for his mom.

_getting my cast off at 5 tmr lmk when you're home _

Jensen typed up a quick response: _I get off early tmr at 6. Come by if you can. _

_I'll be there _

J3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3C

Later that night, Jensen's friends, Danneel and Chris arrived at around seven o'clock. They had no trouble picking out their favorite horror and comedy movies to watch.

In the middle of watching _IT, _Jensen got a text from Jared saying: _Hey doc you there?_

Jensen grinned and unfortunately for him, Danneel noticed. She said,"Jennnnny, you got a boyfriend?"

Jensen stared wide eyed at her, "What, no! One of patients texted me, I gave him my number so he could tell me what time he was coming over for his physical therapy."

Chris raised his eyebrows, "Sure, Jen,"

Jensen held up his phone and showed the text Jared had just sent to Chris and Danneel. "See he just called me doc."

Chris wrinkled his eyebrows, "Wait, does that say Jared. Oh my god, it does. It's _ the _Jared right."

Jensen sighed, "Yes, Chris."

Danneel interrupted, "Hold up, who is _the_ Jared?"

"I told you, he's my patient. I told Chris about him the first time he came into the ER because I wanted his opinon when I was putting a cast on Jared's ankle. So, that's how Chris knows who Jared is."

Chris stopped him there, "Dude you can't have a crush on your patient."

"I don't have a crush on him", Jensen said defensively. "He's nice and funny, but I don't like him like that. I'm just helping him out with a school project and his physical therapy."

Danneel butted in this time, she looked concerned now. "Jen-"

Jensen glared at her and she stopped immediately.

He texted Jared back and they confirmed their plans for Sunday.

Movie night when on a little tense, but mostly normal after that. Jensen decided not to let it bother him because he knew his friends were just looking out for him.

J3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3CJ3C

The next day, Jensen had to go pick up Jared because he couldn't drive, even without a cast on and his mom was working as well. There had been a pretty good amount of strain on the muscles in Jared's left ankle that Jensen had discussed with Mrs. Padalecki after he put the cast on.

On the way home, Jensen made easy conversation with Jared,"How's your ankle feeling?" There was a line between friendly conversation and trying to get more information regarding a patient that Jensen often crosses without meaning too.

Jared layed his head back on the seat and said,"Hurts like a bitch."

Jensen nodded his head. Although he didn't like it, he wasn't surprised. "You take Ibuprofen or something?"

"We happen to be out."

Jensen raised his eyebrows,"Man that sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it", Jared said as the finally neared the front door of Jensen's house. It really didn't show its full potential from the front, but Jensen understood why that part of the house was the front, because the other side had three staircases leading up to the door. Those stairs would be a pain to walk up and down every time you left or came back to your house. Jared didn't know that though, "This is a nice place, man."

Jensen chuckled, "Thanks, kid."

As they got out of the truck and got closer to the door, Jensen realized there was still a small set of stairs that dipped down to meet the front door. They both stop at the top of the staircase. "Umm, how am I supposed to get down there?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, "I'll carry you."

Jared snapped his head to look at Jensen in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"One-hundred percent."

Jared sighed and said, "Okay."

"I'll take your crutches to the door and then come back for you", Jensen said. Jared nodded, so Jensen led him over to a nearby concrete ledge and told him to sit down. he did as he was told and Jensen took his crutches to the door.

Jensen was back in a flash, helping him stand up. He decided to have Jared walk to the stairs so he didn't have to carry him there too. He was able to make it there with Jensen's support.

"You ready?", Jensen asked reaching down to slide his arm under Jared's knee. He didn't wait for answer, figuring Jared trusted him enough, and picked him up saying,"I won't drop you, promise."

Jensen could feel how tense Jared was as he held on to Jensen tightly. The trip went smoothly and Jensen set him down slowly at the bottom of the stairs. He held the door for Jared and he was already gawking again when Jensen shut the door behind him. He watched Jared look around at the modern furniture and unique decorations, but in the end, Jensen saw Jared's eyes land on the incredible view that Jensen considered his backyard.

Jensen followed Jared over to the floor to ceiling windows at the back of the house. Jared stared with his mouth and eyes wide open, "I take it back, this place isn't nice, it's amazing." Jensen smiled to himself, "I'll be right back. You want something to drink? Water? Soda?"

Jared smirked, "Beer?"

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, "No, but nice try."

"I know you have beer. In this giant-ass house, there is no way you don't have beer."

Jensen grinned, "I didn't buy it for you."

Jensen yelped and quickly stepped back when Jared unexpectedly swung one of his crutches at Jensen's feet. "Okay, I give, I give."

Jared smirked again and Jensen turned and walked towards the hallway at the left. He was back soon with two pills and a glass of water. He handed the items to Jared who was now sitting on one of the four chairs. Jared looked reluctant so Jensen said, "It's just Ibuprofen." Jared nodded and swallowed the pills as well as drinking the whole glass of water.

"Thanks", Jared mumbled into the glass.

"Of course", Jensen said and they both started walking towards a fold up table Jensen had set up so he could work on Jared's ankle. They didn't make it very far when Jared's ankle suddenly gave out. Lucikly, Jensen was there to catch him and lower him the ground. "Jesus, what the hell was that?!", Jared exclaimed.

"It's okay", Jensen said. "The muscles in your ankle are weak." Jensen ran his hand down Jared's leg to his ankle, but before he could do anything, Jared hissed and pulled his leg back. "Jared", Jensen said softly. "You have to trust me."

"I...I just can't. I know it sounds stupid, but my heart is telling me trust you and my brain is telling me not too. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to your heart. I promise it's not wrong."

Jared let out a small laugh and slowly stretched his leg back out. Jensen layed his hand on Jared's ankle and he could feel the muscles twitching so he said, "Change of plans, kid. Let's go downstairs."

Jared sighed, "Great. more stairs."

Jensen smirked, "Actually, I have an elevator."

Jared raised his eyebrows, "That's insane. I mean, thank god you have an elevator, but that's insane."

"It makes me feel better when I remember I'm not some hotshot celebrity", Jensen joked.

Jared laughed at that, "Wow, poor you."

Jensen glared at him and quickly changed the subject, "Shut up. Let's go." He reached down to pick Jared up and this time he wasn't even surprised. Arriving at the elevator door, he asked Jared to push the down arrow and then the button that had a two on it. When the elevator stopped at floor two, Jensen carried Jared all the way to the sectional gray couch in the middle of the space.

He layed Jared down on the couch and went down the hallway to the bathroom where he soaked a washcloth with hot water and then rinsed it out.

When he got back to the couch, Jared had taken off his socks as Jensen had asked him to do. He put the washcloth on Jared's ankle. At first he winced but then he sighed and said, "That feels really good."

Jensen smirked and sat down next to Jared, pulling his ankle into his lap. He slid Jared's pant leg up a little bit and said, "So, for your history project, do you have a documentary or something to watch?"

"Yeah", Jared rolled his eyes. Jensen turned on the TV and went to YouTube. Then, he handed the remote to Jared and let him find the documentary.

"I'm gonna try to get the knots out of your ankle, okay?"

Jared layed his head back on one of the pillows on the couch and just said, "Okay." However, Jensen could see right through his calm demeanor. He could practically smell how tense Jared was.

"Relax, kid. You're fine", Jensen said gently. He started by softly rubbing his thumbs over both sides of the tendon in the middle of Jared's ankle. He looked over at Jared's face and didn't see any pain, so he rubbed a little harder.

When Jensen rubbed over the tendon, he flinched and Jensen could tell he was trying not to pull his leg away. "Sorry. I know it hurts, but I have to get the knot out. It'll feel better after." Jensen started rubbing at the knot again and he had to hold Jared's leg down.

Jared thrashed and his breathing grew heavy, but Jensen knew he had to get the knot out. When he finally got it he let go of Jared's ankle and he practically screamed and slumped back further into the couch. "Jared, Jared. You're okay, I gotcha. Take some deep breaths for me."

Jared seemed to register that because Jensen could see his breathing start to even out. "That's it, kid. You're doing great." He put the still warm towel back on Jared's ankle to sooth his muscles.

After that, things went pretty smooth. They sat on the couch and watched Jared's documentary for at least and hour. Jensen massaged his foot the whole time, that was until he noticed Jared had fallen asleep.

He wasn't sure if he should wake Jared up or not, so he called Jared's mom. She had given Jensen her number when Jared wasn't watching and instructed him not to tell Jared about it.

Jared's mom picked up immediately, thinking something was wrong. Jensen let her know that he was just calling to tell her that Jared had fallen asleep and he offered to let Jared stay at his house overnight. He also offered to bring him home since he had school on Monday, but Jared's mom said he had off.

Mrs. Padalecki didn't want to impose, but she eventually decided it was best for Jared to stay the night with Jensen. So, Jensen picked up Jared, once again, and took him to the nearest bedroom. It was the only bedroom in the house with a TV in it.

Jensen left a glass of water on the nightstand, got ready for bed himself and then took the bedroom nearest to the one Jared was in. It wasn't his usual bedroom, but he didn't want Jared to have to climb the stairs or try to get to the elevator if he needed something.

Strolling to the bedroom across the living room and getting under the covers, it didn't take Jensen long at all to fall asleep himself.

TBC

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave feedback/constructive criticism. It is greatly appreciated!


End file.
